<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>old flames, reignited by russiasnataliaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856714">old flames, reignited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiasnataliaa/pseuds/russiasnataliaa'>russiasnataliaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Mission, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiasnataliaa/pseuds/russiasnataliaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But if I had to sum it all up… I’d just say you.”<br/>“Me?” he asks, and she nods her head in confirmation, a few red locks falling in her face.<br/>“It’s you that I like.” Her voice is barely above a whisper, but James hears her loud and clear. “Or maybe it’s a bit more than that, I’m still a bit fuzzy on the details — ” Whatever else she’s about to say, James doesn’t hear it because his lips are crashing against hers a second later.</p><p>or, in other words, natasha and james expressing their feelings for one another as he tends to her wounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>old flames, reignited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=natsmoonlight">natsmoonlight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a birthday gift for the one and only whitney, xx. ilysm &lt;3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was stupid, what you did out there,” sighs a half-concerned, half-relieved James Barnes as he motions toward the zipper of her catsuit, glancing over her body to make a mental checklist of her injuries. The huge rip in her suit by her calf is what gets his attention the most.</p><p>It’s stupid, really. It’s not even his place to be getting worked up like this — not anymore, at least.</p><p>Or maybe it is.</p><p>Natasha Romanoff doesn’t hesitate to undress in front of him — they’ve seen each other in less clothing before. Once she gets the suit down by her knees, she stops, opting to let him do the rest himself. He’s infinitely gentle as he peels the suit from her leg, his calloused hand holding her calf steady to keep it from trembling. His face tells another story, though, clearly upset with her if the deep frown on his face is any indication.</p><p>“I was just — <em> unngh </em> — just doing my job,” she says a bit shakily, trying not to move when he dabs at the wound with a warm wet rag, her leg feeling like it’s ablaze. James’ eyebrows raise slightly in mock surprise at her words, eyes still focused on the task at hand.</p><p>“Oh, is that what you’re calling this?” he asks, nodding toward the deep, four inch gash there on the side of her right calf. James helps her to lift her leg up on the bed when he’s finished cleaning the wound, removing the suit from where it’s pooled up by her ankles as he walks to the other side of the room.</p><p>“You would’ve done the same, so I see nothing wrong with what I — ”</p><p>“What’s <em> wrong </em> was that you were being reckless.” Natasha scoffs involuntarily at his words, not believing him for one second. “And on top of that, you wanted to— to <em> brush off </em> getting medical treatment like you’re fine when you’re <em> not </em>.” She thinks of telling him it’s just a scratch, but decides not to since he’s pissed off enough as it is.</p><p>James comes back over with a suture kit and a blanket in hand, pulling a wheeled seat over for him to sit on. He drapes the blanket over her gently, which she takes gladly, not wanting her to just be sitting in her underwear even though it’s just the two of them in the room (he’d told the medic that he’d handle it himself) — she doesn’t like doctors. James sits down, opening up the kit and pulling out a vicryl thread and needle before getting to work.</p><p>“Mmm, you call it reckless,” she begins, “I call it getting the mission done.”</p><p>“No mission is more important than my partner. I don’t care about who or what we’re sent for, I care about <em> you </em> .” Her heart leaps at his last sentence, but keeps her features schooled. It’s compelling, this game they’re playing — this game they’ve <em> been </em> playing, actually. Ever since James got his memories back a little over a year ago, they’ve been dancing around each other — flirting shamelessly and sharing gazes, lingering touches and slowly but surely falling back into old habits. The only thing stopping them from making it official is, ironically, themselves. And it’s not like they don’t want to take that step to being together, it’s just that expressing feelings has never been either of their strong suits. Until tonight.</p><p>“And here I was, thinking we were at <em> least </em> friends,” Natasha sighs, a smirk playing on her features. “Turns out I’m only a partner.”</p><p>“Wow, you’re hilarious,” James says dryly, but the frown on his face is replaced with amusement. He begins her stitches, giving her an apologetic look when she winces at his touch. “But you know what I mean. You can’t just— just <em> run </em>into things without thinking first. Steve, I understand — he’s been pulling crap like that since we met. At least now he has that damned Serum running through him to give him some kind of resistance to immediate threats.” She rolls her eyes, then, already knowing where he’s going to take this conversation. “But just ‘cause you have your own serum doesn’t mean you should be doing the same foolishness.”</p><p>“And what about you?”</p><p>“What about me?” <em> Unbelievable, this man </em>.</p><p>Natasha scoffs again. “You don’t have Steve’s serum either, yet, just last week you ran back into a building that was about to blow up because I dropped my hard drive.” James has his eyebrows knit together in concentration as he completes another stitch.</p><p>“And your question?”</p><p>“You’re so hell-bent over my freakin’ safety while you’re doing the exact opposite. My question is why — ”</p><p>“So that you didn’t have to.” <em> Oh </em>. “Like I said, I care about your wellbeing more than a mission. You were about to risk that for a piece of plastic and metal, so I stepped in. We’re both here now, so I don’t see why — ” It’s only as he’s finishing up the last stitch on her leg when James realizes that Natasha’s been awfully still and quiet. He looks up at her and finds her gazing right back, a yearning look in her eyes that she doesn’t bother to hide as her jaw moves subtly like she wants to say something.</p><p>“You okay?” he asks softly, inching a bit closer to get a better look at her face, his eyes skimming over the rest of her body to make sure there are no other major injuries that could be bothering her. A few seconds later, she shakes her head as if snapping out of a stupor.</p><p>“Yeah, I…” Her tongue darts out for a second to wet her lips before speaking again. “Just— thanks... For tending to me, I mean,” she returns, sticking a hand out from the blanket to point to her now stitched up calf. He gives her a tender smile, one reserved just for her, his ocean eyes glinting in the off-white fluorescent lights of the hospital room, the corners of his eyes creasing in the way that gets her every time, and that alone sends a thousand butterflies down her chest and straight to her stomach.</p><p>“No need to thank me, ‘Tasha.” She gives a fond smile. His glance at her lips isn’t lost on her, making her feel slightly lightheaded with this delirium he’s given her all of a sudden.</p><p>Well, no.</p><p>It’s not something new, because she’s felt this way a long time. Everything he’s done previously up until now pushes her closer and closer to just telling him how she feels about him. How he’d put a hand on her waist or tuck her hair behind her ear during undercover ops, the smile he bears only when he’s with her, the way he acts and speaks more like himself when she’s around — it all contributes to the bolts of electricity that go through her when she thinks of him.</p><p>“I know.” They’re inching closer now and she doesn't even notice. James does, though. This, he thinks, might be his chance at getting her back. This moment could be his one and only window where he gets to ask if she’ll be his again, if she'll complete him again, because from the moment they were broken apart, he hasn’t been the same. She was a major part of him then, completing him in a way he didn’t even know was possible. Now, he’s hoping he can win her back. “It’s just that you didn’t have to. You’ve had a long day. ‘Sides, I’m sure that medic would’ve done a fine job.”</p><p>“Leave you alone in a room full of the same type of people you hate and have you go home miserable?” He tilts his head and narrows his eyes playfully. “Don’t think so. And I’d never be too tired to help you, you know that.” Natasha feels her face warm up as she hums at his answer. If he’s noticed the faint blush on her cheeks, he doesn’t give any indication.</p><p>“I do.” A slow tilt of her head has them just inches away from each other, practically sharing the same air, and she’s not sure whether it’s because of their close proximity or her state of undress, but she feels goosebumps rise along her arms. “It’s one of the things I like about you so much,” she says while raising a perfectly arched brow, and James hums softly.</p><p>“‘One of’? Are you implying that there’s more?” he asks, giving her a lopsided grin.</p><p>Natasha smiles back. “Oh, yeah. I’ve got a whole list and everything. S’not on me right now, though.”</p><p>“You’re a spy,” he chuckles softly. “With that memory of yours, surely you can name a few.”</p><p>She hums. “Touché. Well, there’s your smile. The one you’re wearing right now, not that fake, tight-lipped one you like to use in public,” she says, and his smile grows. “There’s also your laugh — I like seeing you happy.” They’re just a breath’s distance away from each other now, and James’ eyes drop to her lips again almost at the same time that hers drop to his, her heart feeling like it’s beating out of her chest, straining against her sternum and slamming back in with full force. “But if I had to sum it all up… I’d just say you.”</p><p>“Me?” he asks, and she nods her head in confirmation, a few red locks falling in her face.</p><p>“It’s you that I like.” Her voice is barely above a whisper, but James hears her loud and clear. “Or maybe it’s a bit more than that, I’m still a bit fuzzy on the details — ” Whatever else she’s about to say, James doesn’t hear it because his lips are crashing against hers a second later. Natasha freezes at first from both shock and excitement, but melts into the kiss a moment later when his flesh hand comes up to cup her cheek and deepen it. It’s better than she’d imagined, their first kiss since their time of separation. But it’s all familiar, too. His lips are just as soft and smooth as when they first met, his thumb caressing her temple the same way he did all those years ago.</p><p>“I would say that I feel the same for you,” he begins when they pull away for air. “But I’m sure the kiss already cleared that up, huh?” With a million thoughts running through her head at once, it takes Natasha a moment to realize what he’s saying, but blushes when it clicks.</p><p>“I don’t know…” she smirks. “I think I may need another demonstration for me to really understand.” <em> She hasn’t changed a bit </em>.</p><p>James doesn’t need to be told twice. His hand is in her hair a second later, gently guiding her forward to meet him in a searing kiss as she reaches to cup the back of his neck, playing with the short strands of hair there. She sighs into it, relief washing over her because he feels the same way. James feels better than he has in a long time. Getting his memories back and being with Steve and having control of his mind was great and all, but not having Natasha by his side — at least, not in the way they were before — still had him feeling like something was missing. <em> Now, she’s here </em>.</p><p>She pulls away first, not that she wants to, but she needs air again. “I think it makes sense now,” she says with a soft chuckle, leaning into him until her head is on his shoulder, his arms coming around her waist over the blanket to hold her close. And, <em> gosh </em>, she feels like she might cry because she missed this so much, and being in his arms now feels so surreal.</p><p>James chuckles as well, and the vibrations from his chest send another surge of warmth to her chest. “What am I gonna do with you, Miss Romanoff? Hmm?”</p><p>“Not quite sure, Mister Buchanan,” she returns, and James smiles at that. “But, if you’re up for it, we have the rest of our lives to figure that out.” He’s quiet for a beat, processing her words.</p><p>“If <em> that’s </em> your way of asking me if I want to date — ” Natasha groans quietly as she leans back just enough to look him in the face.</p><p>“<em> God </em>, don’t say date. Makes us sound like we’re in highschool or something.”</p><p>“Alright,” he chuckles. “If that’s your way of asking if I wanna… go steady with you…” Natasha snorts at the old phrase, already feeling herself fall back (or more — she never stopped loving him) in love with him and it’s barely been ten minutes since they’ve confessed their feelings. “... Then, that was a terrible job.” She places a hand on her chest as if she’s offended and tries to hold back a smile.</p><p>“Terrible? Here I am, offering my heart back to you, and you just — ”</p><p>“Firstly, you’re supposed to be a seductress, but can’t even ask me out?” He places quotation marks around the word ‘seductress’ for added effect. “And second, the answer will always be yes,” James smiles, reaching up to brush a curl from her face.</p><p>“Such a sap,” she sighs. “You think you can do better?”</p><p>“I <em> know </em> I can,” he smirks.</p><p>“Please, by all means, ask me to be your girl, James.” He smiles as he takes her hand in his metal one, the other one cupping her face as his thumb caresses her cheek.</p><p>“As you and I both know, we haven’t had… the <em> best </em> of luck when it came to our love. But yet, years later, we’ve managed to find our way back to each other and into one another’s heart again. Now, if you ask me, I’d say that this is meant to be.” Natasha smiles at that, nodding softly in agreement. “I know I’m not perfect. I’m damaged, but you bring out the best version of me, pushing me to do and <em> be </em> better. And I’d like to think I do the same for you.” <em> You do </em>. “I’m not a ‘white picket fence, three kids and a dog’ kind of guy. I'm sure it would be nice, but you, Natalia, are the only one I need in life. And if that opportunity does come down the line for us, then I won't hesitate to make it happen. But, I guess what I’m asking is what are you doing for the rest of your life? Because whatever it is, I wanna be a part of it, every step of the way.” Natasha sits there, getting lost in his eyes, hanging on to his every word and very much feeling like she might bounce off the walls with giddiness.</p><p>“Alright, you win,” she sighs, a coy smile growing on her face that she doesn’t even try to hold back as she leans into him again, her head resting on his shoulder. “But if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were asking me to marry you.”</p><p>“Who said I wasn’t?” he asks, his eyebrows furrowed, and if Natasha <em> really </em> didn’t know him as well as she did, she’d think he was serious. She hums, relishing in the feel of his arms around her until he starts easing her off him. “But it’s getting late. I’ll get you some clothes, then I’ll take you home. Stay here.” </p><p>“Okay, Sarge,” Natasha smirks, giving a sloppy salute as he leaves. He takes one last look back, a smile still gracing his features, to remind her to stay seated until he comes back and she laughs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s about an hour later after they leave SHIELD Headquarters when James and Natasha arrive in front of the Avengers Tower, hand-in-hand, the trademark <em> A </em> symbol glowing high and bright in the late night of Manhattan. He’d called them a cab, not wanting her to walk on her leg, despite her insisting that she was more than able to walk her way over. Now, they’re in front of the entrance to the building, very much standing in each other's personal space and brimming with elation.</p><p>“Well, this is me,” she says, head tilted up to look at him due to their vast height difference.</p><p>James hums, watching as the warm July air blows through her thick crimson curls, feeling the need to tuck the flyaways behind her ear. He gives in to the urge, and she leans into the touch without hesitation.</p><p>“So I guess this is goodbye, then?”</p><p>“James, we work together, you’ll be seeing me in a few hours,” she smiles, and he chuckles at that. “I think I’m with you more than them, and I <em> live </em> here.” She nods up to the building, referring to their fellow teammates.</p><p>“Doesn’t sound like a bad thing to me,” he says, pulling her in by her waist and leaning down to kiss her softly, her eyes fluttering shut as she melts into it. This, Natasha thinks, is the happiest she’s felt in years.</p><p>“It’s not,” she says in between kisses. “Believe me.” In those few moments, nothing else matters, and for the both of them, everything and everyone else around them has blurred out, their hearts and minds only focusing on each other, and honestly? They wouldn’t want it any other way.</p><p>“I could get used to ending my nights off like this,” James says when they pull away, the sound of the city that never sleeps fading back in, their foreheads pressed against each other. Natasha laughs softly, feeling her heart swell for what must be the tenth time that night. “But you should get upstairs, don’t want you pressuring your leg too much.”</p><p>“Alright, Dad,” she jokes, and he chuckles. They pull away, just enough to see each other’s faces, and they stand there for a moment, relishing in each other’s presence. James takes in how beautiful she looks, the warm yellow glow of the street and building lights shining on her porcelain skin, adding a twinkle to her green eyes that have his stomach doing flips. She’s wearing a smile, a fond one that he’s learned she only bears when it’s just the two of them. Little does he know, Natasha’s smiling simply because she’s with him. He looks so at peace now, away from work and being himself with her. With his hair pulled into a bun at the back, a few shorter strands framing his face, and his eyes crinkling at the sides, she can’t <em> not </em> smile. He looks amazing like this. “I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“Could I pick you up?” he asks softly, almost bashful, and Natasha thinks she might faint at how cute he is. “I’ll get you coffee. With cream and a half spoon of sugar — just how you like it on Fridays.” <em> Ever the gentleman. </em></p><p>“Someone’s been paying attention,” she smirks, linking their hands together again and squeezing softly.</p><p>“Well, <em> someone </em> has to. That someone being me, of course.” He squeezes back. “I’ll even get you a muffin, blueberry or chocolate chip or whatever. Make sure you have a little something for breakfast.”</p><p>“You’re cute when you care,” she chuckles. “And I’d love that. A lot. Come get me at eight?”</p><p>James grins now. “It’s a date,” he responds, and Natasha nods as she moves in for a hug goodbye. She relaxes into it even more when he wraps his arms around her in return and kisses her head, her eyes shutting close as she rests her head on his chest, breathing in deeply to take in his scent.</p><p>“Goodnight, Natasha.”</p><p>She looks up and goes on her tiptoes to give him a slow, tender kiss. “Goodnight, James. Tell me when you get home?” He nods, pulling away until their fingertips aren’t touching anymore, already missing her presence. Natasha watches as he turns and starts walking down the sidewalk, and just as she’s about to go inside and head upstairs, a voice stops her.</p><p>“Eight o’clock!” calls James, his back still turned to her, and she rolls her eyes adoringly and grins brightly as she pulls the door to the Avengers building, her body thrumming with a feeling she can’t quite place a finger on. It’s a good one, though.</p><p>Natasha hasn’t even reached her floor yet, but she can hardly wait for morning, already thinking of the good things that’ll come for the two of them in the many days to come.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>